1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation systems for busses, and, more particularly, to a dash integrated duct system for delivering heated and air conditioned air to the driver and entry areas of a school bus.
2. Description of the Problem
School busses have often been equipped with primitive heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems, sometimes added to the vehicle as an after market accessory. After market systems are often free air systems and can produce highly uneven temperatures through the vehicle's passenger compartment and may be of limited effectiveness at defogging and defrosting either the vehicle's windshield or the windows surrounding and in the entry door to the vehicle located opposite the driver's station at the front of the bus. Legal requirements exist relating to keeping windows in the entry area and well clear of frost and fog.